Jasmine
by Vonnesera
Summary: So Huck has a past, so does Steven, and Abby, we also learn so does Harrison, and now we're on a trip about Quinn's past… but what about Olivia? Other than her affair, what else is she hiding? How about a baby?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia and Fitz

"Jasmine"

Disclaimer **All characters belong to the brilliant Shonda Rimes. I own nothing except the idea**

Season 2

So Huck has a past, so does Steven, and Abby, we also learn so does Harrison, and now we're on a trip about Quinn's past… but what about Olivia? Other than her affair, what else is she hiding? How about a baby?

One year ago.

2011

Olivia laid in a hospital bed, tears rolling down her face. She wiped them off vigorously, but couldn't stop them from falling. "She's beautiful" a deep Australian voice rings over the busy hallway.

Olivia weeps too hard to respond. Her bitter cry jabbed as his heart.

He had never seen her cry this hard.

"Who is the father?"

Olivia caught her breath just enough to mumble "Don't – Don't ask me that." Her mouth opened to let out another wail, but she shut it. She forced her mouth to shut. Her body shook. "Can I see her, just one more time?" she tried to say without her voice wavering, but she was unsuccessful as her voice rose and fell from the unstable emotions running through her veins.

"No Liv."

She breaks down again. Morning to the pit of her stomach. Steven takes a step forward to comfort her, but she takes hold of her feelings immediately. She didn't want comfort, she didn't want anyone to touch her, she didn't want to answer questions, and she didn't want to be in the room any longer.

Steven paused as she took a deep breath, a hand on her vacant womb. The baby she's grown to love in the past nine months was gone, never for her to see again.

She turned in her hospital gown and stood up, "No one knows about this".

"Got it" agreed Steven.

Olivia pulled her shoes from under the bed and lined them up.

A nurse entered. "Hi Mrs. And Mr. Andrews, your baby girl is safely in the care of her new anonymous parents." Announced the nurse proudly. She had seen cases like this daily so it didn't really effect the nurse like it did most people.

Olivia began packing her things.

"Ma'am you have another couple hours to rest."

"No thank you." Professional Olivia pulled on her underwear and pants, the nurse left the room "Look away"

Steven turned around. As Olivia took off the gown and pulled on her shirt and a coat. "Ready?" Olivia moved past him briskly, but he caught her arm.

"Liv"

"I'm fine." Olivia stated but she wasn't. They had placed her new born baby girl in her arms. Golden skin like fresh brown sugar, soft and smooth like silk, her tiny eyes, a hazel brown like Fitz's grandmother, her cheeks rosy, and her hair soft and in an abundance.

Her tiny pink perched lips koo'ed for the milk of her mother's breast. Olivia cheated… she did wrong. Sending the nurse to get her a camera she supposedly left in the waiting room, Olivia opened her shirt and breast fed the baby that stole her heart.

She called Steven only to make a plan to escape the deal she had made, but when Steven arrived with shock that she was even pregnant, he read the contract and did what he knew was best. He helped Olivia realize that there was no backing out of this.

He read the contract to her, and though she tried to keep it together, she finally uttered the hardest words she's ever had to utter "here" she said weakly, handing the baby over to Steven.

Steven took the baby, and if it wasn't already hard enough, the baby broke into a cry, the first heartbreaking squeal from her new born, was from her separation. Olivia had to hold onto the bed posts to stop herself from leaping from the bed and taking her baby back. Tears rolled down her face, as she held on the bed.

And from there Steven handed the baby to the nurses in the hallway only to return with the response of "She's beautiful"

Olivia left the Hospital with her head held up, clothes appropriately fitted, but her heart was in a million pieces. Worse than a million, a billion pieces. This was indeed unrecoverable, she would long for her beautiful baby girl for the rest of her life. What hurt the most was her daughter's cry.

The baby only cried when she was taken away from her, which meant the baby wanted to stay with her mother as well. Midway in the street Olivia stopped ready to cry again, but a deep breath allowed her to suck it in before Steven noticed.

From there she and Steven drove away.

Present

2012

The Office of Olivia Pope.

It was early in the morning, papers scattered across her desk, Olivia stood in her office starring out at the city before her.

"Oh so I guess I'm early. Do you want coffee?" Said a female voice behind Olivia.

Olivia responded quickly, not expecting the voice. Liv turned packing up the paper work on her desk and stuffing it into a cabinet which she locked with a key.

"No Thanks" Olivia said as she walked around Quinn.

Quinn remained in the office quietly. There had been rumors going on that Olivia was behind something that had to do with the death of Gidden and Amanda Tanner, just because of the secrecy dealing with her sources.

Of course Quinn ignored the rumors, and defended Olivia every time… but she thought that it wouldn't hurt to check up on a couple documents that passed through Olivia's office once in a while.

Quinn looked back, Olivia was in the break room. Quinn grabbed a paper clip and picked the lock, before pulling the drawer out carefully. She pulled out a couple of the top sheets, before she spotted Olivia emerge out of the break room. Luckily for Quinn, Olivia was looking at her watch.

Quinn folded the papers and closed the drawer quickly, before moving out around the desk.

It wasn't long before the team showed up and Olivia began handing out things to do, but Olivia kept Quinn by her side that day.

"Abby go to the station find out what exactly they have against Lance Thomas, Steven I need information on the autopsy,"

"Gotcha" Steven turns bumping into Quinn on accident.

"Harrison bring Laura Anderson to the office, we have to ask her a couple questions to see if there are any loop holes in her story, Huck I need all surveillance footage with in a four block radius of the murder, whoever was giving the orders was watching as well, and Quinn I need you to stay with me, don't say a word just nod when I look at you is that clear?"

Quinn nodded as though there was a choice.

"Everyone meet me back here before twelve." Olivia requested.

It wasn't until Quinn excused herself for a bathroom break, that she even had the chance to look at the file. Inside was an investigation. She turned the page, something about a missing person. Quinn flipped over another page, her eyes growing large like saucers.

She couldn't believe it. "Olivia had a daughter, a baby."

"Quinn, we have to go." Olivia mentions from the bathroom door. Quinn stands flushing.

"Uh yeah, yeah okay." Quinn mouths 'OMG'


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and Quinn made it back to the office to find everyone waiting.

"Nice of you guys to join us" said Abby.

"What do you have for me?" asked Olivia ignoring their jabs.

Abby sits back in her chair. "Lance Thomas, is a busy boy, he's been caught money landrying" Abby slams a black and white photo taken of a blonde young man in a parking garage, down on the table. "He's been caught with prostitutes. Maybe Steven and him can hang out sometime." She glances to Steven before slamming another picture down of the blonde with two women on his arms.

"Abby" someone says to bring her back on track

"And he's involved with heavy drugs" She tosses a picture of the kid messing with liquid in a bong.

"The money laundrying means he's cheating the system, the prostitutes just mean he's a twenty year old boy, and the drugs just means he's irresponsible, but none point to the murder of a judge." Olivia pointed out "Steven go"

"Autopsy reports say that the judge was given a large amount of anti-freeze, even though that didn't kill him it meant that-"

"Someone was" Olivia finished for Steven.

While Olivia was running over the information just one more time, Quinn leaned over to Huck. "Huck"

He paid her no attention "Huck" she whispered again.

Huck turned to her, his eyes wanting an explanation for the interruption. "Can I talk to you really quickly?"

"Laura Anderson saw Lance buy the gun, she claims to have heard him say he was 'going to go do something crazy that night'. He left a couple minutes early that day and found himself-" Harrison, stopped mid-sentence watching along with Olivia, Abby and Steven; as Quinn and Huck quietly and quaintly left the room.

"Where are they going?" asked Abby

"Huck." Called Olivia

Huck turned around "What are you doing? I still need to run through a couple more tapes."

"I looked at all the tapes. From what I've seen so far, Lance didn't do it, he had a tazor, not a gun. The gun shot came from off camera, by another street walker. Lance is innocent."

"Great so we have another suspect, everyone seems to want this guy dead. Think motives are no longer a factor." Abby spoke up

"Motives are always a factor, the judge's wife is on her way to a resort as we speak, she probably thinks Lance Thompson is going to get the conviction. " said Olivia

"The wife… but that makes no sense, I mean, she loved him, right? You don't just throw fifty years of marriage away do you?" asked Quinn

"How much life insurance did she recieve?" asked Olivia

"Three hundred thousand dollars." replied Steven

"Whoa" began Quinn

"It's crazy what people will do for happiness" Said Olivia as she posted a photo of the wife and continued to investigate. She had no idea what Quinn was doing.

"So more investigation?" asked Quinn

"More proof" Olivia replied.

Quinn nodded an left the room "Huck real quickly I have to show you something."

Back in Huck's computer corner, Quinn kept hunched over Huck's shoulder, not noticing she caught a very handsome amazing gladiator's attention.

"See right there, isn't that odd" said Quinn near Huck's ear.

"Is that Steven?" asked Huck

"So." Said Harrison at the door.

Both Huck and Quinn jumped.

"Whoa, so… so what?" asked Quinn trying to hide the computer screen while act normal.

Huck however turned back around and continued to type.

"You guys were acting strange back there. What's going on?" Harrison asked.

"Uh… nothing, just going over footage." Quinn tried to keep the screen covered as Harrison approached.

"Less than a year ago Olivia gave birth to a baby girl. We're researching to find out where she went" Huck stated plainly.

"Doesn't surprise me" Harrison said as he leaned down to look at the screen.

"It doesn't?" asked Quinn

Harrison shook his head "She disappeared for six months and was adamant about us not showing up. Plus her breast grew."

Abby just happened to stop by the office and over hear. "What are we talking about?" she asked entering in.

"Oh nothing, we're just playing a game." Lied Quinn

"Olivia gave birth on a Sunday, around one O'clock in the after noon at Saint John's hospital. To a baby girl, under the name of Jasmine back about a year ago." Said Huck as he read from the computer screen.

"WHAT! I knew it!" she exclaimed as she moved in.

"It's all on the screen." Harrison pointed out.

Quinn rolled her eyes "Fine then why don't we just tell everyone. Maybe Olivia can give us the most information."

Olivia rounded the corner, catching everyone huddled around the computer.

"What are you doing? We're under a deadline." asked Olivia.

"Well we found out that you-" Quinn began but everyone pushed her back, trying to hush her up.

"We found that you probably need to go to the court house find out who was serving him the food with antifreeze, because as easy as it is to say the wife killed her husband. The two were in a very fragile estate in their marriage, the receipts and her credit expenses prove that the two ate out a lot, which means the only steady meal that he was receiving was his daily lunch with Senator Anderson who might be eating the same type of food that the Judge was eating … right now." Saved Harrison.

Olivia's eyes bounced to each of them with suspicion "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I have more leads to see" Harrison answered quickly

"Abby."

"We're posing as a couple." She responded

"Huck?"

"Busy"

Olivia's eyes rests on Quinn "Okay… finish this, get me a murder is that clear?" they all answered with a yep, yeah, yes ma'am, and a crystal clear, but Olivia could smell a liar from a mile away "Steven," she turned to him "can you run down to the government building and find out who is making the food, I have to run to talk with David, make sure he doesn't arrest the judge's wife just yet" asked Olivia

"Yeah sure" Steven says as he saunters up.

Huck leaned into his computer shouting "I got it." A page pulled up, with a picture of the parents who adopted Oivia's child.

"You know who shot and killed the judge?" asked Olivia moving towards the computer screen, but Huck quickly minimized the screen and turned around.

"No, something else though" said Huck honestly.

"Okay people we have four hours to find out who attempted to kill the judge and who succeeded." Announced Olivia "I never thought I'd have to ask you this, because I thought it was already inferred but I need you all to quit congregating and start working… we are working today."

"Yes ma'am." Agreed Harrison.

"Just like you were working thirteen months ago." Commented Abby to herself.

"What?" asked Olivia for clarification.

"Nothing." Said Abby, she was referring to the night thirteen months ago that Olivia was working on the on the campaign trail with Fitz and Cyrus, and the one night she didn't call in to check in on the house which Abby was sitting at the time.

Olivia was very periodic. Abby could predict the minute almost down to the very second which Olivia was going to call. But that night she didn't call. Instead she called the next day with some lame excuse… that happened thirteen months ago, so nine months, plus four, the baby must've been four months old…

"Abby" someone said snapping her out of her train of thought.

Olivia was staring at her, trying to read her. But time was against them, so Olivia turned to Steven and leaned into him. Her face in stone serious "Find out what they're up to please" Olivia says in Steven's ear, before exiting the room.

"Glad to" Said Steven as his eyes scanned the room, he knew they were up to no good, but he didn't know just what. "So what's going on?" asked Steven as he closed the door.

"Well see we're-" began Quinn

"Quinn." Said Abby.

"What? Is there like some list of people to tell and people not to tell?" asked Quinn

"They shouldn't have told you" said Abby, who received a fist pound from Harrison.

"I was the one who brought it up!" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Figured what out?" asked Steven "If you guys figured what I think you figured out you really need to leave it alone."

"What do you think we know?" asked Quinn

"Depends, you tell me and I'll tell you" said Steven

"Well see-" began Quinn

"Don't answer that, it's a trick" said Harrison.

"That's low Steven to attack the unsuspecting, but you just gave us more information than we gave you..." concluded Abby

"You just showed us that there's a secret out there worth researching" said Huck.

"Or did I?" asked Steven

"Enough we have work to do" said Harrison breaking it all up.

"Fair enough, you guys what ever your doing leave it alone. " warns Steven as he turned, exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed Harrison turned to Huck "You got it? Where?"

"Wait I thought we had to get back to work… What about Lance Thomas?" Quinn remarked innocently

"Lance and the wife had nothing to do with it." Answered Harrison

"But isn't she on her way to Bora Bora or something like that?" asked Quinn

"just because people don't grieve like you doesn't mean they're bad people." Answered Huck

"We'll we still have to find out who did it right?"

Harrison turned to Quinn ready to end this whole delimma "There are two waiters who serve him every day at 3:00 on the nose. Both radicals, first one Aaron Johnson, and Michael Frankenson, both participated in a petition to have the judge dropped from the panel in '91. Johnson's sister was put in jail in '90 by the judge for murdering her abusive husband, and Frankenson was the boyfriend of an old friend who accused the judge of several accounts of sexual molestation. The prosecutors had enough proof to convict him for life, but mysteriously the charges were dropped.

"Fine, but which one pulled the gun and which one poisoned him?" asked Quinn

"Frankenson is going to school for a Law degree, his parents are paying for school, there is no way this guy would risk being caught with a gun in his hand. He is our poisoned chef. Johnson's family is military. He's the only one with access to a gun. Plus his violent out bursts were constant. He had an issue in '93, '99, '01, '02, and was caught pounding some guy's head into the concrete of a parking lot in '07." explained Harrison

"The family lives at 2434 Rose street."

Quinn writes it down. "That's right down the street"

"I'm going with you I have to see this." Said Harrison

"Wait they might not be home…" Huck found their phone numbers through face book and tracked them. They're not too far from here, three blocks down bagel shop" said Huck. Harrison and Quinn left the office and began walking/jogging towards the coffee shop, not noticing Olivia in the Firm's parking lot.

On the phone in her car, Olivia's eyes dart up to see, Harrison and Quinn headed down the street on foot. Her eyes narrowed "What are they doing?" she asked suspicious.

Steven, who was in the passenger seat tried to blow it off, hoping they were doing as they had said earlier... working. "Probably nothing. I thought we were on a time crunch." He said.

"No, I want to know what's going on." Said Olivia, as she tossed her things into the back of her car and closed the door taking off after them

Back in the office, Huck shook his head. "That's not good." He had been tracking Olivia's phone as well and she was following them for sure. Huck picked up the phone and dialed Harrison's number.

Harrison and Quinn neared the outside window and stared in. A Caucasian mother with a cell phone to her ear and an African American father trying to juggle three children at once. Both sat with their four children. Three boys, and a baby in a stroller fast asleep. The baby was a girl, about four months old, with light brown hands, curled up into tiny fists. Soft pink lips, eyes squinted shut, soft baby curls on her head, pink dress, and no socks or anything on her feet.

It was a little cold outside for the baby not to have booties or socks on. Which worried Quinn, and the baby barely had a blanket, it was more like a football beach towel wrapped around the baby.

"That's her?" asked Quinn

Harrison nodded

"That's Olivia Pope's daughter?" she asked

"Oh my God" they heard behind them.

Both Quinn and Harrison spun around to find a fixated Olivia, who was starring into Harrison's eyes. Her's was beginning to water. "Get me back to the office now, before I see her."

She requested.

"Uh," began Harrison he looked away, grabbing her arm, but with out meaning she turned her head to look at Quinn accidently spotting her daughter, Jasmine.

Harrison soon found it hard to pull Olivia along.

"Olivia" he began,

Olivia pulled her wrist from Harrison's grip, starring at the baby. Her breath began to quicken as she starred at her daughter. She was beginning to... cry?

They had never seen her cry before. They both knew they were in trouble, and almost dreaded the response they were going to receive from Olivia when she regained control of her emotions.

Olivia pulled away from them both, opening the door to the shop, the bell on the door woke the baby up with a jolt. Her four month old, began to cry. The dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and high arched eye brows, made no doubt that the baby was hers. Jasmine was still as beautiful as ever.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, it's due at the end of the week." almost cried the mother over the phone.

"Honey, can you wake the baby and feed her?" asked the father, but the mother continued on the phone

"Dear Lord God, I need something, anything, or else I'm going to lose my job." continued the mother ignoring her husband.

"Olivia?" asked Quinn, as Olivia pushed past a couple of people, and to the baby. Olivia took off her jacket, and gently placed it over the baby.

"Hey lady-" began the dad.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's barely even fourty degrees outside and her feet aren't even covered." Olivia chastised.

"What gives you the right?" asked the father, the mother sat almost awe struck.

"Honey, Honey, she's Olivia Pope."

"I don't give a shit." said the man "What gives you the right to touch my child?"

"Because I was the one who gave birth to her." said Olivia. Right there in broad day light in front of cameras and before the other customers.

"Oh my God, thank you Jesus" said the mother as she hung the phone up.

"Who are you calling?" asked Quinn as Olivia dialed a number

"Child services."

"For what?" yelled the dad angrily

"MY CHILD IS WRAPPED IN A BEACH TOWEL!" yelled Olivia, no longer afraid of the information that got out.

"The blankets are in the wash, we're doing the best we can, Calm down lady. Please" begged the Father

"Damn it, they aren't answering." Olivia hung up the phone and reached down picking the baby up in her arms. Her Jasmine, she hadn't held her in months. Olivia pulled the baby to her chest and held on tightly, Jasmine stopped crying. nuzzling into Olivia's warm embrace, as she gently bounced the baby up and down. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Hey put her down." ordered the father as he reached out for the baby. Harrison stepped in the way of the father "What you want to go a couple rounds home boy?" threatened the father.

Harrison didn't answer, remaining silent.

"Put her down lady" ordered the father over Harrison's shoulder.

"No." said Olivia, Harrison turned to Olivia.

"Olivia, you have to put her down, this could be considered as kidnapping, they are her legal guardians right now not you." mentioned Harrison in her ear.

"Let me hold her for just a moment longer." Olivia negotiated. Just then Steven entered the place looking for the three, but as soon as he spotted Olivia and the baby, he swore and rushed over.

"NO. Put her down now." demanded the dad

"Put her down Liv" informed Steven, catching up to them.

Olivia took in a deep breath, "I can't"

"You have to Liv" Steven whispered to her.

Olivia gently placed the baby back into her stroller, taking in a deep breath and walking away. Tears streaming down her face, Steven stepped to the father and mother "Get that baby a blanket, and some booties or else I will see to it, that the next time you see your family it will be through prison glass. Is that clear?"

The father glared.

"Come on." said Steven guiding Harrison and Quinn out.

All left not noticing the evil glint in the mother's eyes.

Back at the office, Olivia stood in the window starring at the people below.

Quinn sat uncomfortably at the long desk with Abby, Steven and Huck, as Harrison packed a box full of things.

"What are you doing?" asked Quinn

"Do you know what just happened?" yelled Harrison "The baby was her private business, right now she'd be crazy not to fire us."

"You're not fired" said Olivia with out turning around.

"What?" asked Harrison.

"What you two did was reckless and selfish, but it landed us a job." said Olivia

"Really?" asked Quinn as she looked over at Harrison, they both seemed confused "So... who's the client?"

"Me." Olivia turned around. "We're going to get my daughter back"

Abby "Oh great, we not only clean up murders, and save ma'dames and foreign dictators but we also kidnap."

"How do you expect we do this with out the press getting to it?" asked Steven

"We do an under the table bargin." suggested Olivia

"Under the table bargin..." laughed Steven

"I'm not going to prison." said Harrison

"It was three days" Huck commented

"It was still prison" repeated Harrison

"How about we just take her to court" suggested Quinn

"Too legal for this firm." said Abby

"We're not a firm, and no." said Olivia

"Why not?" asked Harrison

"Something to do with the father." concluded Steven

"Who is the father by the way?" asked Abby

"That's not important, what's important are the ideas to get my child out of the hands of neglectors."

"They forgot to put booties on the the kid's feet, it's not like they are leaving her alone to fin for herself" said Steven, he thought this was being blown way out of the water.

"Listen to me... I will get my baby back if it's the last thing I do" said Olivia calmly and clearly.

Everyone remained quiet most of them frustrated but either way everyone knew that this wasn't a dispute or a vote but a final feeling.

"Alright, I'll get started" said Huck as he stood up.


End file.
